Flipping Out
by Animation Adventures
Summary: With Candace out with her friends, and Mom and Dad having a night out, Phineas and Ferb are given a sitter for the evening. Their sitter is none other than Monty Monogram, and his interests might just have an effect on the brothers. Meanwhile, Agent P has to stop Doofenshmirtz from using his newest evil invention on his brother.


**Okay, can anyone say plot bunny? I had this idea sitting in my laptop for who knows how long, and finally got the inspiration for it. Plus, I'm on Spring Break so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or anything in the franchise.**

* * *

Flipping Out

"So, got all the cameras?" Phineas asked his brother as they sat on the living room couch. Ferb wordlessly pulled out a bunch of video cameras. "Excellent, now we just have to get these up and running so they can start recording at midnight. Fast-forwarding through a whole day was a great idea, Ferb. Now, let's look at the list of where all the cameras are going to be set up." The redhead pulled out some blueprints of the house, and the two began to check their plan over.

"Hey boys," Lawrence stepped into the living room, wearing a fancy shirt with gray diamonds on it and a pair of slacks, "what are you doing?"

Phineas looked up happily from the blueprints. "Ferb and I are going to record a whole day of what's going on in the house so we can watch it in fast-motion."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, we're going to put them up all around open places in the house. Like here, the kitchen, the backyard, the garage, and the basement. Not any of the bedrooms or the bathroom, we're respecting privacy." Ferb nodded his head in confirmation.

"Oh well, that sounds like an interesting project." Lawrence commented.

"Okay, I'm all set." Candace announced as she came down the stairs in her usual clothes, followed by Linda, who was wearing a fancy violet dress and was carrying a small purse she only took out for special occasions.

"Me too. Ready, Lawrence?" Linda asked her husband.

He smiled at her, putting his arm around her waist. "Ready for a lovely night on the town, Love."

"Where are you guys off to?" Phineas questioned the three of them.

"Stacy, Jenny, and I are going with Jeremy and his friends to a young musicians' event at the mall. We're going to get some tips on writing songs, how to dress in your band's style, that sort of stuff." Candace heard a honk outside. "That must be Jeremy and the others. See you guys later!" She hurried out the door.

"Bye Candace, make sure not to stay out too late!" Linda called after her daughter while the men in the house waved her off. When Candace was out of range, Linda turned back to Phineas and Ferb. "As for your father and I, we're going to this new English restaurant in town. We heard that it has good interior design, their tea is relaxing, and overall good reviews."

"Reminds me of England." Ferb spoke up.

Lawrence affectionately ruffled his son's hair. "Same here, my boy."

"And since Candace has the musicians' thing, we had to call a sitter for the two of you." Linda said.

"Oh that's cool," Phineas approved, "who'd you get?"

"Well, my friend Charlene from cooking class said that her daughter Vanessa had a friend who's very responsible. He even likes pets so we don't have to worry about Perry or Steve giving him any trouble."

"That's good." Phineas glanced over to his brother. "Anybody who's uncomfortable with Perry and Steve gets uncomfortable with us. We're a package deal." He and Ferb did a fist bump.

Linda checked the clock and hummed. "He should be here any minute. We said seven."

Knock, knock, knock!

"Oh, that must be him." Linda went to the front door, and opened it to reveal Monty Monogram in his usual gray hoodie, gray pants, and gray shoes. "Hello, you must be Monty."

"And you must be Mrs. Flynn. Nice to meet you in person. Mrs. Doofenshmirtz told me a little bit about you." He shook her hand.

"Come on in, the boys are just in the living room." She stepped aside, and he walked into the house, letting her close the door behind him.

"Mr. Fletcher." Monty shook Lawrence's hand. "And you must be Phineas and Ferb." He glanced over to the boys on the couch.

Phineas smiled at Monty. "Yep, that's us. I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb." He gestured to his brother, who gave Monty a wave. "You also have to meet Perry and Steve; Perry is our pet platypus and Steve is our pet chameleon." The boy looked around for any sign of the platypus. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Around the corner of the living room, and up the stairs, Perry had his fedora on, and peeked around the edge. Seeing no one was coming up the stairs, he lifted up the floorboard of the top stair, and jumped down inside.

Moments later, he was running through the door of his lair, and hopped in his seat in front of the computer.

"Ah, Agent P, thanks for coming so late into the day. We hadn't gotten word about Doofenshmirtz until now. I suppose you can figure out why you were called. Find out why Doofenshmirtz is active so late, and put a stop to it. Good luck." Monogram informed the platypus.

* * *

"Enjoy yourselves, boys!" Lawrence waved to the boys as he and Linda made their way out to the car.

"And listen to Monty." Linda reminded them.

Phineas said, "We will; have fun!" As Lawrence and Linda drove away, Monty and the brothers went back inside the house.

"So what first?" Monty asked. "Your house, you decide what we do."

"Well," The optimistic redhead thought for a moment, "since we're spending the night together, we might as well get to know you first."

"Alright, let's see. My dad has had me training in acrobatics since I was little, I graduated high school before the summer started, I'm dating your mom's friend's daughter, and I plan on joining my father's business."

"Sweet, sounds like your life is awesome!" Phineas beamed at the teenager while Ferb bobbed his head in approval. "We've been brothers since we were little. Sometimes we go to England to visit Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher, we make the most of every day, and we have friends all over the galaxy."

Monty chuckled. "And you say my life sounds awesome. Hey, I've heard of what you guys do, and I have to admit. The stuff you do is incredible. What did you do today?"

"Nothing much," Phineas shrugged, "we watched our friend Isabella's dog while she went on a Fireside Girls' Day Retreat. We were so busy looking after Pinky that we forgot to do a big project, but it was a day well spent anyway."

"Ah, so got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Phineas told Monty about how they were going to put cameras around the house to watch a whole day fly by. "You know," He started to say after explaining about the cameras, "you mentioning acrobatics gives me an idea. Ferb, I know what else we're doing tonight."

* * *

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Agent P got up to the top floor in the vents. Undoing some screws, he was able to open up the vent that led into the hallway, and crawl out. Once he was out of the vent, he screwed the thing shut again, and proceeded to make his way to Doofenshmirtz's front door. Knocking on the door, he waited and didn't hear a response. Twisting the doorknob, he entered the evil scientist's home. Upon entry, he was surprised when a pair of metal hands quickly snatched him up, and stuffed him into a man purse. He struggled to get out as one of the metal hands held the man purse up, but he appeared to be stuck in place.

"Ah," Doofenshmirtz walked over to the front door, "Perry the Platypus, I was wondering when you'd show up today. Like the man purse, it's the latest trend for evil scientists. Sometimes it lets you carry your evil gadgets on your person, it's stylish, and it even works for catching your nemesis." Agent P glared at the evil scientist. "Don't give me that look. No wait," Doof took out his cellphone and snapped a picture, "you know, that will look really good on Evilface. I'm glad I took a pic of that. I can picture it now. 'Nemesis fits in your purse'. Hah, I'd like to see Rodney come up with something that clever.

"Now, allow me to explain my new evil scheme. Behold," The evil scientist held out his arm grandly to a machine that looked a lot like a giant fishing rod, "the Wrong-Side-of-the-Bed-inator! See, I've thought a lot about the phrase 'getting up on the wrong side of the bed', and then it hit me. If Roger is cranky in the morning, then he won't want to be mayor anymore, allowing me to swoop in. He'll be so cranky, he won't care who he gives the position of mayor to, which will be me. The inator will fire a fishing hook at Roger's bedroom, and hook onto his bed. Then at the press of a button, it will flip him over, causing him annoyance and he'll wake up on the wrong side. See? Genius!" Agent P continued to glare at him silently. "Now, to make sure you don't go and ruin my scheme, I'll keep you right next to me." Doof took the man purse from the metal hand. As soon as he did, the metal hand disappeared back into the walls. He slung the purse's strap over his left shoulder, letting the main body holding Agent P rest on his right hip. "There, now you won't be able to do anything without me knowing about it.

"Before we get started with my scheme, I have got to get this picture on Evilface. Oh, and maybe a few selfies of me keeping you captured so close." He twisted the phone around, posed for the phone's camera, and started snapping pictures. Annoyed, Agent P continued to struggle to free himself. "These are gold, I know it! I think that should be enough. Come on, Perry the Platypus, let's upload these to the internet." As the doctor walked towards his computer, he patted the man purse contently.

* * *

At Phineas and Ferb's house, Monty helped the boys install the cameras around the designated spots in the house.

Monty finished hooking up the one in the living room. "That's the last one." He stepped down from the stepstool.

"Perfect," Phineas commented as he and Ferb returned to the living room, "Ferb and I finished putting up the other ones."

"What's next?" Monty asked him, casually setting his hands inside his hoodie pocket.

"You're going to love this. While I was upstairs, I made a call and-"

Knock, knock, knock!

"Delivery for Phineas Flynn!" A voice called from behind the door.

"Wow; that was fast." The boy grinned as he answered the door.

"Sign here," the delivery guy held out a clipboard, "Isn't it a little late to be ordering stuff?"

"Yes, yes it is." Phineas answered, signing the clipboard.

"I guess when you order something, you order something." The delivery guy said before turning to the truck in the driveway. "You can put that in the backyard." The truck began backing up past the house to the backyard.

"What exactly did you order?" Monty raised half of his monobrow when Phineas walked back into the living room.

"You said that you've been in acrobatics all your life, and that gave me an idea for the biggest acrobatics setup ever. They're just delivering poles and nets. Acrobatic stuff."

"It's a good thing I know what you guys do otherwise I would not know how to respond to this." The sitter commented.

"Come on, this is going to be your greatest acrobatic feat ever." Phineas took Monty's hand, and guided him out to the backyard with Ferb quietly walking after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall, Candace was with her friends. They had sat down in the food court to eat something: Candace's meal consisting of slushy dogs and soda. As she ate, Candace suddenly froze.

"Uh, Candace?" Stacy asked her friend when she saw her friend go rigid.

"My busting senses, they're tingling. Phineas and Ferb are building something. I know it." She said, her eye visibly twitching.

"Let it go, Candace. We planned for this for two weeks." Jenny advised her. "Besides, your brothers have a babysitter tonight, don't they? He'll take care of it."

Candace relaxed a little. "You know what? You're right. I'll leave it to him. They're not my problem tonight." Then she frowned. "Although, I can't help but feel like something's amiss."

* * *

A little bit later into the night, Phineas, Ferb, and their babysitter completed building the ultimate acrobatics set.

"Whoa…" Monty whispered as he stepped back to observe the work. He had never seen such an incredible thing before. He had seen some of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas around town, but he hadn't ever been part of one up close.

"You like what you see?" Phineas asked, a proud smile on his face.

"This is, this is amazing. You guys really can build anything." Monty looked down at his redheaded charge.

Ferb held up a finger to interject. "Well maybe not anything, but almost anything."

Monty started laughing uncontrollably.

"Um, Monty, I don't think Ferb was trying to be funny. We really can build almost anything. At least I think we can. I'll have to look at our list of accomplishments later." Phineas pondered, trying to recall whether or not they could.

"It, it's not, it's not that. Something just got up my pant leg." Monty continued to laugh, trying to grasp at his hoodie. "It's in my shirt now."

After a moment, an orange chameleon poked its head out from under the hem of Monty's hoodie.

"Hey, it's Steve! There you are, where have you been all day buddy? Playing hide and seek in the backyard maybe?" The redhead kid joked as Ferb removed Steve from Monty's person.

"So that's your chameleon?" The sitter squinted at the tiny thing.

Phineas nodded. "Yep. We don't believe in caging our pets unless we're going somewhere like out of town so we let them roam the house freely. We don't know where Perry gets off to everyday, but Steve likes to hide out in the backyard and the tree." He looked at his brother. "Ferb, why don't you take Steve inside for the night, and come back out? Monty and I will get started on the acrobatics." Ferb agreed to the idea, and stepped back inside to return Steve to the boys' bedroom.

"You know anything about acrobatics?" Monty asked Phineas.

"No, but Ferb and I tend to pick up new things quickly. We'll be like pros before you know it." The boy answered with a smile.

Monty returned the smile with a smile of his own. "Alright, let's go." He started towards the acrobatics net.

* * *

"There we go, Perry the Platypus," Doof said to the platypus still trapped in his man purse, "My Evilface page is updated, and the responses are rolling in. With that done, we can get back to my scheme." Doof got out of the computer chair, and went over to the inator waiting for them. "All I have to do is find Roger's house, and then activate the Wrong-Side-of-the-Bed-inator. Where is he?"

As Doofenshmirtz worked on locating his brother's residence, Agent P finally stopped his futile attempts at escape by struggle. Collecting himself, he tried to think of a way out of this when he noticed the latch on the man purse that kept him encased in it. Carefully maneuvering his tail, Agent P moved his tail down towards the buckle, and after a bit of shifting around, managed to unbuckle the purse. Throwing the flap open, Agent P was able to stand upright, and forced himself out of his confinement.

Feeling the changing shift, Doofenshmirtz tore his attention away from finding his brother. "What the? Perry the Platypus, what are you- oof!" He recoiled when Agent P smacked his face with his tail. "Okay, I get it. You're mad that I used you for trendsetting, but get over it. I already uploaded the pic- ow!" Agent P tackled him away from the inator, and they started their daily scuffle.

* * *

On the acrobatics set, Monty and the brothers swung around on the bars, flipping through the air, and catching each other over a net.

"Wahoo!" Phineas cheered as Monty flipped him back onto his previous bar. "This is awesome!"

"Isn't it?" Monty joked as he laughed along with the boy. "How's it going, Ferb?"

Ferb responded by flinging himself off his bar, and doing all sorts of tricks, including shuffling cards, and juggling two balls for a few brief seconds, before landing on his bar again.

"Show off." Monty smirked in the green-haired boy's direction. Ferb winked at him, a small smirk on his lips as well.

"Uh oh!" Phineas cried out, and screamed when he fell down to the net. Settling in the net's safety, Phineas blinked before a big smile graced his face. "That was so cool! Ferb, you've got to try falling sometime. What a rush!" Climbing out of the net, he climbed back up the ladder to the bars again.

"Alright, you guys are good. Let's take this up a notch. Race you up to the top!" Flipping upward, Monty grabbed onto a bar on the next level.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start! Come on, Ferb! Let's beat this guy!" Phineas let out a battle cry and jumped for a bar. Ferb was one step ahead of him, and the green-haired boy quickly went up after Monty.

* * *

Linda and Lawrence were at the new restaurant. They had just finished their main course, and were wiping their faces clean on their napkins.

"I must say, that was delightful. Wouldn't you say, dear?" Lawrence asked his wife.

"The reviews were right. Five out of five from me." Linda chuckled at her own little joke.

"You ready to head home? Personally, I feel like I could go for some dessert. Like a scone or something."

"A scone does sound nice, and if they're as good as the main dish was, then we can't miss out on that." At that moment, the waiter came back to take their plates. "Excuse me, can we get two scones please?"

"Of course, be right back." The waiter took the plates away.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and Monty all climbed out of the net.

"That was fun. I never thought of doing acrobatics before. Consider that another new thing done. Ferb, was that on our list of things we haven't tried yet?" The redhead asked his brother. At his brother's request, Ferb took out a small notepad and pencil. Flipping through the pages, he skimmed them, looking for acrobatics on the list. He stopped at a page, looked up at Phineas, and nodded. He then proceeded to put a check mark next to acrobatics, and put the items away.

"What now?" Monty inquired, "Do we take this stuff down now?"

"We shouldn't need to. Usually the activity of the day cleans itself up."

Doof and Perry continued to swing at each other. Doof took off his purse, and started swinging it around. "Hah! How about this, Perry the Platypus? Using your own technique from when you disguised yourself as a teenage girl against you!" As Doof swung at Agent P, the egg-laying mammal placed a well-timed kick against his enemy's weapon, knocking it out of his hand. "Hey, my man purse!" The object hit against the inator, and the machine reacted by casting out its line. "Hah! It fired! You lost, Perry the Platypus!"

The redhead stared at the set in front of him and the other two boys. "Hm, I wonder what's taking so long. Usually it cleans up pretty soon after we're finished with it." Like fate had answered him, the fishing line from Doof's inator came onto the scene, its hook catching on the net, and jerked upward, sending the set hurtling through the sky. "Oh, there it is. A giant fishing hook this time, interesting choice."

* * *

Elsewhere, a plump man in overalls was standing outside near his house with his wife, who looked like she was wearing farming clothes. "I can't believe we were about to go to bed, and you decided to tell me that you want to become the greatest acrobatics performer in the world! How do you think you're going to make that happen? It's not like all those other times when whatever you want is just going to come falling out of the sky!"

Ironically enough, the net and the bars set up perfectly right next to them.

The woman looked up and then back to her husband, glaring at him. "Don't even say it."

* * *

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof finally went down. Lying on the floor, he looked up at Agent P, glowering at him. "Okay, you might have won this round, but my inator is still standing, and it probably hit Roger. You have nothing left to do but leave with your head in shame for losing to me." Agent P purposefully walked past him. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? You better not be hitting the self-destruct button!"

Agent P jumped onto the machine's console, and pounded the big red button on it. The machine started to beep, and Agent P took that as his cue to leave. Jumping off the balcony, he activated his parachute.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doof hollered to the night sky, and then noticed his man purse falling to the floor right next to him, "Oh, my man purse, sweet! I'm still trendy!"

* * *

The boys settled down in the living room, watching reruns of the better cartoons, and eating some homemade brownies when Linda and Lawrence returned.

"We're home, boys! How was your night?" Linda asked as she walked into the living room with her husband.

"It was a pretty good night." Phineas answered before looking up at Monty. "Hey Monty, feel like coming over the next time we need a sitter?"

"I'll see what I can do." Monty smiled at his new friend, and glanced over at the boys' parents. "I hope you don't mind, but I helped myself to a couple of these homemade brownies. They're really good, Mrs. Flynn."

Linda beamed at the teenager. "Thanks Monty, nice to know my cooking classes are paying off."

Just as Linda replied to Monty's compliment, Candace arrived home.

"Thanks for the ride, Jeremy! Night, Stace, night, Jen!" The older sister watched as her friends drove away, and then marched into the house directly to Phineas and Ferb. "Alright, you little pests, my busting senses tingled tonight so I know you were up to something. What did you do?"

"Monty showed us some acrobatics stuff." Oblivious to his sister's intentions as ever, Phineas responded.

Candace then turned her attention to Monty. "You may be Vanessa's friend, but when it comes to busting I mean business. Did you even try to bust them to my parents?"

"No," Monty shook his head, "was I supposed to?"

Candace clenched her hands angrily, growling in frustration, but soon gave up and went upstairs to change into her pajamas. As she did so, Perry came back into the house, rounding the corner of the living room in mindless pet mode.

"Oh there you are, Perry." Phineas picked up the monotreme, and handed him to Monty. "Perry, this is Monty. He watched us tonight. Monty, this is Perry, our pet platypus. You already know Steve."

Holding Perry in his arms, Monty gave the platypus a scratch on the head soothingly. "Hey buddy." Monty chuckled a little when he turned to face Phineas and Ferb. "Feels like I know him already."

"Here Monty," Linda gave him twenty dollars, "your money for looking after the boys tonight."

"Thank you very much." Monty gave Perry to Ferb after accepting the money. He then stood up. "I suppose I better get home. See you around." He walked to the front door.

Phineas headed to the front door, giving the sitter one last wave goodbye. "Bye Monty!" The night over, the boy closed the door, and went to rejoin his family.

As he walked along the sidewalk, Monty smiled to himself a little. "Nice family you have, Agent P." Casually strolling down the sidewalk towards his house, he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket to keep them warm in the cool night air. "Nice family."

* * *

**Hope you liked that one-shot! Also, you're a true P and F fan if you recognize Steve! :)**


End file.
